Pikmin 4 (Cobra comander4)
Pikmin 4 is a realtime strategy developed by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the 5th game in the series and a sequel to the Nintendo Wii U title Pikmin 3 Gameplay Controls The controls have been altered since Pikmin 3. Left stick is to move. Right stick is to aim Pikmin if your not using motion controls. A is to throw Pikmin. B is to dismiss the group Y is to change captains. X is to use go here command. L and r are used to cycle through different types of Pikmin. ZR is to whistle. ZL is to lock on and charge on a enemy D pad is to use potions. Features ''' Days last 13 minutes like the other Pikmin games. When the day ends Pikmin not in your group or outside the circle around the onion will perish. Underground caves return from Pikmin 2 but time now passes when inside but the amount if sub levels in a cave is much lower capping at 5. Bridges are built using fragments like Pikmin 3. The Piklopedia also returns from Pikmin 2. Ultra butter spray and ultra spicy spray return. Ultra spicy spray acts the same as it did in Pikmin 3. Ultra butter spray lasts less time at 8 seconds but defence is not increased. 2 new sprays have been added called Ultra power spray and Ultra poison spray. Ultra power spray is green and increases the amount of damage a captain does for 3 minutes . Ultra poison spray is yellow and makes the enemy take constant damage slowly for 5 seconds. In parser to get potions you need to harvest Berry’s from bergoning spiderwart. You can now stay on the surface during the night. You can’t stay in the surface for two days in a row because the captains need rest. Some enemy’s such as bulborbs will be awake and patrols a area much like a spotty bulbear does. Some scrap can only be found at night because new areas open up only at night. You are also unable to go to a different area the next day. Story This game takes place directly after Pikmin 3. After Alph, Brittany and Charlie drop off olimar at Hocotate. Olimar makes plans to return to the planet and save Louie as he was left behind. As he was preparing to leave once more it is revealed that a meteor is approaching Hocotate and it will hit in 30 days. Olimar will have to collect scrap so that hocatate can build something to destroy the meteor. Olimar sets off and stops at Kopai to ask Alph Brittany and Charlie for help and they agree. They get to PNF-404 and the ship crashes again and the captains are separated. Olimar lands in alocation he names Winding Ravine and finds red Pikmin and finds some scrap. The next day he finds a new species of Pikmin. This Pikmin is coloured green and is immune to acid. The next day olimar heads to a new location he names Mysterious Woods and finds Alph. Alph saw where Brittany landed so they head there. They land at a old clock factory they name old clock works. They find yellow Pikmin and Brittany. They get a signal from a un known region so they head there. They land in a frozen waist land named Frosted Glacier and find Charlie along with a new type of Pikmin cyan Pikmin. This type of Pikmin is immune to extreme cold weather and ice. After finding Charlie a new location is open. They land at a new location they name serene waters and it is home to blue Pikmin. After a while the group find a data file that says that Louie is somewhere in a dry dessert. The games endings vary depending on how much scrap you collect. '''Collectables Scrap is the main collectable. They come in piles of up to 10. It is an automated task where Pikmin will return after taking it to the ship. In total there is 300 scrap Fruit is also a collectable. It is used to survive the night as the captains need to drink. Areas There are 6 areas in total to explore. Winding Ravine is the first area and is littered with acid pools. A big gash in the land is in the middle of the area. It has a complex cave system. It’s unlocked right away Mysterious Forest is the second area. The forest is complex as there is fog making it hard to see. The forest is very connected so it’s easy to get lost and go in circles. Unlocked after 15 scrap is collected Old clockworks is area 3. The area has a lot of light bulbs for yellow Pikmin and has conveyer belts around the place. Switches around the place open up and close parts of the area. Unlocked after 35 scrap is collected. Frosted glacier is the fourth area. It has lots of ice to traverse making cyan Pikmin necessary. No other Pikmin will go on ice so use cyan Pikmin to build bridges so other Pikmin can traverse the area. Unlocked after 50 scrap is collected. Serene waters is the fith area. The area is very watery so blue Pikmin are at home here. Use blue Pikmin to access other areas and open up new areas. Unlocked after 75 scrap is collected. Sandy waist land. The final area of the game. Use all of you’re pikmins ability’s to make your way to the final boss. Unlocked after 100 scrap is collected. Endings The game has 4 endings in the game. The bad ending has you collect under 100 scrap The bad ending s has the meteor crash into hocotate. The second bad ending happens when you run out of food. The normal ending has you collect 100-299 scrap. The meteor is not destroyed but it is pushed out of the way. The good ending has you collect all of the scrap, save Louie and the meteor is destroyed Extra modes Mission mode Mission mode returns from the previous game and it generally acts the same. There are 4 modes Collect treasure, battle enemies, defeat the boss, a returning mode from Pikmin 2 escape the cave and the returning mode from Pikmin 1 grow Pikmin. Collect treasure is simple. Simply collect all of the enemies and scrap on the map. Battle enemy’s has you defeat every enemy on the lap. Defeat the boss let’s you replay boss battles from the story mode. Escape the cave has you find the key hidden in the sub level and it takes you further down the cave or it summons the geyser to escape. Grow Pikmin has you grown as much Pikmin in the time limit. Collect treasure and defeat enemies Maps Twisted cave The first map in battle enemies collect treasure. A small simple cave with branching paths littered with acid puddles and fire geysers. Ruins of mystery. An abandoned house that use to belong to humans. It’s littered with light bulbs and electricity. It is a big map. Distant mountain. A very tall mountain making it hard to traverse. Lots of ice is here making to harder to explore the area. Serene river. A river with lily pads floating down. Lots of water around the area making blue Pikmin important. Escape the save maps Graphite gulch. Graphite gulch is the first cave to escape. It only 3 sub levels and there is not very many enemies around Mystery Maze. Mystery Maze is only one sub level but it is very large and is a maze. No enemies are around but the key is in the open Bulborb Cavern. Bulborb Cavern is 5 sub levels and is filled with different species of Bulborbs. Each sub level has every specie of Bulborb so be careful Subterranean Kingdom. Subterranean Kingdom is 8 sub levels deep and is filled with every ripe of normal enemy so utilize your Pikmin abilities well Elemental Cavern. Elemental Cavern is 10 sublevels and filled with every type of hazard and enemy. Use your Pikmin to the best f their abilities to escape this cave Defeat the boss stages Defeat the boss has you fight the 6 bosses from story mode. The Molten Bulbear, Acidic Mawdad, Electric Jelly spot, Abominable Snowborb, Wollyleap and the Plasim Wraith. There is also a boss rush mode that puts you into all the bosses one after another Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games